Cliche or classic?
by Mediamaniac
Summary: He was a popular jock , she was a teacher's pet . But they were drawn to each other and there was nothing they could do about it .


Tooth didn't believe in love at first sight . That is until , of course , she saw Him.  
It wasn't his hilarious pose , spiky brown hair or his brown eyes that sparkled with amusement that caught her her attention like with most other girls . No , it was his beautiful laugh , his wide grin and his gorgeous white teeth . But she didn't give into his desire to run up to him and inspect his teeth , to listen to his jokes and laugh with him because he was Jackson Overland , star athlete specialising in basketball and gymnastics and also known as 'Jack Frost' for his amazing ability in winter sports and snowball fights .  
And who was she?  
She was a candidate for valedictorian with a number of highlights in her brown hair and an insane obsession with teeth . She didn't belong with the popular crowd that currently surrounded him . She didn't want to be part of the cheerleaders and jocks . For some reason, Jack never seemed like one of them . Not to judge, she didn't really know them . She simply watched him with a smile and made a hasty retreat with a blush on her face when he returned her gaze.  
She never knew how she managed to always find him among the crowd . Always separate his laugh from the other sounds. She wasn't an idiot , she realised that she had fallen for one of the most popular and most attractive guys in school. But she never acted on it .  
Sure , she cheered him on during his games .  
Sure, she watched him and wished he would ask her to the dance .  
Sure, she would doodle him in her notebook and erase the pictures before anyone saw .  
But a lot of girls liked him , so she wasn't anything special . But she couldn't help but wish she was .  
The other girls saw the carefree roll of his eyes when test results are given , she saw the bit of worry .  
The other girls saw the star player who was practising and looking so cool , she saw the determination and effort he put into his games and the pure fun he had while doing it .  
Tooth couldn't believe that she might live a fairy tale where he actually noticed her among all the beautiful girls. So like the other girls , she watched him , but unlike them , she never went too close or tried to talk to him . He was bothered by the over-attention and she didn't want to bother him . He never knew she existed ,she was sure of that . So , she went along with school , indulging in some activities , studying , talking with him some times (so far ,totally: 4 and almost every time ended with her making a fool of herself) and keeping a clean rapport with the teachers . She would become a dentist and live happily and if life sends her love along the way , she would relish it . But for now , she would just enjoy her little high school crush .

Jack believed in ' smile and let it go ' with his own addition of ' then secretly get payback and laugh .' He knew he was 'popular' and it wasn't like he didn't like the attention , but he also knew that they only liked Jack Frost , the athlete . He couldn't find anyone he could call a Real friend . But he did have a rival . Aster , fellow basketball player and regular pain in the behind . They were always competing . He was bigger and stronger but Jack was faster . They weren't enemies , but they weren't friends either . But Jack enjoyed his wars with Aster . It was Real . It didn't matter if he was popular or seemed like a silly guy or a cool guy , Aster was frank , he wouldn't hold back with his opinions and he never cared about making enemies or friends with the popular crowd . Despite his large body and athletic rep , he preferred to hang out with the 'lesser' crowd . Jack envied him . But he was too scared of being alone to try to join with others . He wanted to though . He wanted to act like an idiot and have people laugh instead of saying he should chill . And he Hated the Status Quo or whatever it was called . He considered everyone the same . After all , In his old school , he was in the 'lesser' group and he was alone . He hated that . Still , he always watched the other groups of friends.

Once he had felt someone watching him and when he looked up , he saw a girl with highlights quickly turn away with a blush on her face.

He noticed a certain girl who was constantly smiling and had unique eyes . She would help everyone , popular or not , but she was dubbed weird and was avoided unless needed . Yet , she never seemed to mind . She was friends with Aster and would stay for practice .  
Sometimes , he felt that it was him she was watching , but that was probably just in his head .

Sometimes , he wished she would bring him water after training but he decided that was because unlike the other girls , she never acted too ...creepy.  
Later in some games , he noticed that she would cheer him on . Both him and Aster , but only them . He liked it.  
He would notice that she never came close to him but at some rare times ,... they've talked .

Once , it was when he was a few dimes short for a sandwich at the canteen and she paid for him . He said thanks and she smiled , blushing . Her eyes speaking for her . _No problem _. And then she left .  
That day , he learned that she was nice .  
Another time , it was when she was knocked down by some guys in the hallway . he took her books and gave them to her . He noticed a book on teeth . She quickly took it from him , flustered and apologised . He told her it was no problem and asked her if she liked teeth . Her answer made him realise that 'like ' was an understatement . She stopped when she blurted out . "...Yours are my favourite .You have really beautiful teeth " before closing her mouth with her hands , blushing bright red and running away . He followed her to another hallway where she was banging her head against the lockers and mumbling 'stupid , stupid, stupid...'.  
That day ,he learned she was weird and amusing, but he kinda liked that too.  
The next time , it was when he was arguing with Aster about who got the most baskets in their match . He seemed intend on constantly moving , but was exhausted like the rest of them . Their team had won and Jack and Aster were the star players . Jack had scored the winning basket while Aster played defence . They made a good team when they had a common goal . Unfortunately Jack had landed wrong and sprained his ankle but he hid it with a smile. When the match ended , there was cheering everywhere and the team was going to celebrate when Tooth slammed the doors open and went straight to Aster with a frown . He was looking at her tiredly but at the same time , a bit guiltily . He looked terrible . But before she could open her mouth , the big guy clamped it shut with his hand and stood up and announced that he wasn't going to make the celebratory outing . His voice was sluggish and he remembered that he sounded a bit coarse at the beginning of the game as well. The coach began to yell at Tooth saying that she shouldn't be there . But instead of being scared , she narrowed her eyes and removing his hand,pointed an accusing finger at the coach , she shouted .  
"AND YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO LET HIM PLAY WITH A FEVER . WHAT KIND OF COACH ARE YOU ?"  
*_thud_*  
The entire room turned to see the guy who had pulled off top defence and scored numerous baskets passed out on the floor . Tooth yelped before yelling at the biggest members of the team to take him to the infirmary ...and they obeyed without a second thought . Then she turned to Jack and looked down at his foot and then back at him with narrowed , worried eyes .  
She knew .  
So with good grace , Jack offered to accompany him and as they both tagged behind the three boys . He asked her what happened and she said that he had caught a fever but insisted on going to the game . He had agreed not to go , but in the end , he couldn't disappoint his team . Jack felt a bit on edge by the look on her face which morphed from annoyance and worry to pride . She also refused to look at him and seemed a boot red herself. At the infirmary , after the nurse finished with Aster and began to look at Jack's ankle , she told Tooth that she could leave . Tooth stood there nervously for a while then she said .  
"Jack...you were amazing out there . I could practically feel your excitement . So...great game."  
And she left.  
That day , He learned that she is very observant ,caring and can be quite scary if needed . Also , her compliments make you feel very satisfied .  
He never noticed the goofy grin that formed on his face or the nurse watching him with a knowing smile.  
And the last time they met , Tooth ran into him at the dollar store when he was buying an old blue bag . He paid her back the money she had lend him and pretended to be offended at the shocked look on her face as she dropped her purse (which had teeth stickers on it) and whispered

"you remembered?"

She bought some paintbrushes and before she left , she turned around and said with a nervous smile .  
"See you later."  
That day , he realised that he really wanted to see her again ...soon.

They still had a while together in the same school . Maybe soon , he will.

**_A.N:-_**

**_I was bored I, so I took out my phone and just rambled . Hope you like it . _**

**_I might do a continuation , but no guarantee. It will most probably be more story-like and not like a narration .Tell me if you liked it._**

**_Please review ._**


End file.
